A new perspective
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: When Ink discovers a new universe, he is all too excited to learn more about it, and though he is warned by Error, Ink follows the strange creatures he soon meets and learns a bit more than he bargained for about not only his species history, but who Gaster truly is...


"Hmm, no... no... aha! Oh wait, no..." Ink muttered, pacing back and forth as he tried to find a new Au. Error chuckled, this guy had spent almost all of his life looking for new Au's, and he still hasn't found near at least nine. "Ugh! Why isn't anything popping up?!" Ink growled softly. Error sighed in annoyance, getting up and teleporting into the Underfell universe. Ink sighed, laying down and huffing angrily. Suddenly, a low surging sound was made, making Ink sit up and look throughout the universes. Ink gasped as he saw a new territory, completely made like a rainforest, trees, shrubs, and animal sounds everywhere. Ink giggled excitedly and teleported into the new Au, looking for any signs of life.

A small scuttling sound startled Ink, making him turn towards the sound and see the cause of the noise. A short, skinny, feral looking child was sitting behind Ink, sniffing him curiously, but from a distance. "Aww, come here... it's alright, I won't hurt you" Ink cooed, clicking his tongue. The child panted heavily, looking at Ink in a confused and untrusting manner. "I won't hurt you... here..." Ink said, painting a small plate of food with his paintbrush and offering it to the child, who had momentarily disappeared. "Huh?" Ink gasped, looking around. "Eh, eh!" The child grunted, reaching for Ink's paintbrush. "Aww, you want to see my paintbrush?" Ink giggled. Ink offered his paintbrush to the child, who sniffed it and then yawned.

"You're so cute... you kinda look like Frisk" Ink said, not really surprised when the child perked up at the iconic name. "So you're this universes Frisk huh?" Ink asked. The child nodded vigorously, sitting down and sticking his tongue out. "You're so adorable!" Ink giggled softly. Ink was so caught up in trying to communicate with the young child, that he didn't even sense the large, Dragon like creature slowly sneaking up behind him. The large creature roared, giving itself away just in time for Ink to splash it with paint. The creature shook looking at itself and growled at Ink, inching towards him slowly. Ink backed up until he hit a tree, finally tightening his trap and leaving the huge... creature defenseless. The feral Frisk giggled, clapping their hands together happily and trotting over to the giant creature.

Ink gasped, this Frisk didn't seem scared of the creature at all, they was actually acting like it was their... friend? "Again! Again!" The Frisk giggled. The creature huffed in annoyance and slight pain, trying to wiggle out of the trap. "Umm, hello? I don't think I like this, could you please release me?" The creature asked with a... female voice. Ink looked at the Creature, no... skeleton? In astonishment, how was it that it- uh, she, was speaking to him in an ancient language only known to skeletons, yet all three of them understood. "Free?" The Frisk whimpered, laying next to what Ink could only assume was the Sans of this universe.

Ink released the Sans(?) Watching as she shook her entire body, and stretched, yawning afterwards. "You ok now?" Feral Frisk asked. "Yes... I'm okay..." the Sans purred happily, nuzzling Feral Frisk. "Umm, pardon for the intrusion, but umm... what universe am I in?" Ink asked. "You hit your head on something brother? As far as I know, there's only one universe" the Sans chuckled. "Umm, no, I'm pretty sure there are others, besides how else would I be here?" Ink asked. The Sans hummed, this stranger DID have a point. Ink looked closely at the Sans, finally noticing things he hadn't during their brief battle. This Sans was at least five to eight times larger than Ink, almost doubling in Gaster Sans' record as tallest Sans.

Not only that, but she also had piercing red eyes that had slits for pupils, large spikes running along her long body and... TAIL?! Ink did an immediate double take, he'd never actually seen one, but he had heard of skeletons born with tails as a baby bones, and they were crazy rare, almost as rare as Gaster. This Sans' tail was a dark green, obviously for camouflage in the forest, but it also moved like a cat's tail, but looked as if she used it for stuff like gripping. This Sans also had another strange feature about her, she was sitting on her haunches, revealing that she walked on all fours, which was incredibly weird for a skeleton.

"You know, you're pretty weird looking" The Sans giggled, snapping Ink out of his thoughts. "Um, me?" Ink asked. "Yeah, who else?" The Sans asked playfully. 'Huh, playful personality... must be because of taking care of Frisk' Ink thought. Then, Ink noticed a critical thing missing. "Where's your Papyrus?" Ink asked, gasping when the Sans' expression turned from happy to sad in a snap. "Frisk, tell this... intruder, what happened" The Sans growled sadly. "Um... Papyrus... Um..." Frisk whimpered, looking at their Sans expectantly. "You can use skele-tongue baby..." The Sans permitted. Ink hummed softly, he hadn't needed to use skele-tongue for a while, he was probably a bit rusty.

"Sans Papyrus was hurt really bad when he was young, and he had to go to a special place" the Frisk said innocently. Ink gasped, knowing what it meant nonetheless. So her brother was killed. "He was taken by our father, who was exiled from our pack afterwards... my brother was destined to be the next alpha, but my father hated my brother, so... You know the sad pathetic story from there, they found Frisk, almost... hurt him... and I had to run from my pack... now come on Frisk" the Sans sighed. Feral Frisk giggled and ran over to his Sans and hugged her before climbing onto her back. The other Sans was beginning to walk away, but Ink followed, wanting to convince this Sans to reconsider.

"Please, I could help you! You'd be safe, have food-" "Hornets nest" The Sans nonchalantly sighed, stopping and watching as a confused Ink ran straight into the nest. Ink whimpered and shouted, using his magic to finally ward the bugs off. "Anyway, food, shelter-" "Quicksand" The Sans chuckled, watching Ink sink slowly. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Ink growled. The Sans Sighed and pulled Ink out, walking again, but much slower. Ink ran into and stumbled over multiple traps and objects, almost cursing when he did. "Agh! I can't take it anymore!" Ink whimpered, giving into nature and laying still. The Sans giggled, pulling a leaf off of Ink's head. "Alright I'm convinced, I'll go but only because you're too cute to die" the Sans giggled.

Ink smiled lightly, even though he hated being called cute, he held back any complaints, besides, she'd learn over time. Ink used his paintbrush to create a portal to the Classic territory, smiling and gesturing for the Sans to follow, Frisk still on her back. "We can do this... together..." the Frisk giggled. "Together" The Sans agreed. As they crossed into the territory, it changed from warm to cold fairly quick. "W-where are we?" The Sans asked. "Welcome to the original universe, UNDERTALE!" Ink happily introduced.


End file.
